The term resistor is used for devices made from materials which control electrical conductivity. In industrial and consumer applications, it is desirable that this control be invariant with respect to temperature, i.e. the temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR) be as close to zero as possible.
Currently, thick film 100-1M .OMEGA.[ ] resistors meet specified TCR values of less than .+-.100 ppm/.degree.C., but 1-10 .OMEGA./[ ] resistors have unacceptably large negative TCR values.